


What Comes Around, Goes Around

by MidniteMarauder



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Felching, Language, M/M, Rimming, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-05
Updated: 2009-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidniteMarauder/pseuds/MidniteMarauder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gojyo loses at Mah-Jong, he gets screwed by the rules he imposed. Literally. Hakkai is devious, Goku is rather innocent, and Sanzo is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Comes Around, Goes Around

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Minekura Kazuya Anonymous Kink Meme. I'd like to blame my enablers,inksheddings and red_squared, and thanks to inksheddings for looking this over. Any mistakes are mine. For some reason, the only stories I seem to be able to write in this fandom are porn. (Not that that's necessarily a bad thing…) Thanks also to the anonymouse who made the request!

Gojyo looked down at his tiles and blanched. "You bastards fucking cheated!"

"Whether anyone cheated or not, Gojyo, a bet is a bet," Hakkai said, tapping a tile on the table. Something in his voice made Gojyo looked up sharply, and he glared at him. The bastard was _smirking_!

He glared at all of them, his stomach roiling. At least Goku had the balls to look abashed. Sanzo had lit another cigarette and was leaning casually back on one elbow. He exhaled a cloud of smoke which hung in the air, and didn't do much to hide the expression of immense satisfaction on his face.

"Oh, no. No, no, no! There's _no_ way I'm going to let you bastards rope me into this one!"

"Oh, shut the fuck up," Sanzo said "You made the rules, and twenty minutes ago you couldn't shut up about how you were feeling lucky. The way I see it, you lost fair and square."

"Fair? This is a fucking conspiracy!"

"Nothing in the rules against that," Sanzo said, taking another drag.

"Hoisted on his own petard," Hakkai agreed, getting to his feet. "We should clear this away," he said, pointing to the low table. Goku immediately began stacking the tiles back in the box, not looking at any of them.

"Stupid monkey," Gojyo spat. "You were in on this, too. Do everything the stupid monk tells you because you're a stupid monkey who can't think for himself."

"I didn't tell him to put the tiles away," Sanzo said, still reclining and smoking. "Hakkai did."

Gojyo ignored him. "Well, ya stupid ass monkey?"

"I'm not a monkey! And _I_ didn't wanna lose, not to a stupid pervy kappa! That's all you think about is sex! Sex, sex, sex, stupid pervy kappa sex!"

"Funny you should say that, Goku," Hakkai said with amusement in his voice. "I think we can push this—" he pointed to the table now cleared of the Mah Jong tiles "—to the corner now."

Gojyo backed away.

Hakkai crooked his finger at him and smiled. "Don't be shy, Gojyo. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

Gojyo glared at each of them in turn, his head swiveling back and forth, but he knew he'd get no help from anyone. He considered summoning his Shakajou, but knew he'd never actually use it on the bastards, no matter how much he felt they deserved it right now. Punishment was one thing, death by decapitation was quite another. Nothing for it. He was completely, utterly, and literally fucked.

"You can undress yourself," Hakkai said softly, "or we can do it for you."

Gojyo fumbled in his pocket for a cigarette. He clicked open his lighter, but it didn't spark. He thumbed it over and over, but no flame appeared. "Fuck!" He shook it. Goddamn it. Out of fluid. "Sanzo, give me your lighter."

"No."

"Give me your fucking lighter, ya goddamn stinking monk!"

"Fuck you."

"I need a fucking cigarette!"

"You've got one in your hand."

"Sonnova—" Gojyo lunged, but Hakkai stepped between them.

"Now, now. Sanzo, please give him your lighter."

Sanzo rolled his eyes and tossed his lighter to Hakkai. "Fine. But I'm going first. I don't like used goods. You can both have him when I'm finished."

"Used— I'll give you used!" Gojyo struggled, but Hakkai held him firm. "Lemme go, Hakkai, so I can kill him."

_*click*_

"Go ahead and shoot me, you stupid-assed monk! You'd probably like it better if I was dead any—mmmmph!"

Gojyo froze as Hakkai kissed him, though kiss was far too gentle a word for what Hakkai was doing to his mouth right now. There were lips, and tongue and teeth, and _oh god_. He heard a whimper and realized it had come from his own throat.

"That's better," Hakkai said, pulling back. He flicked the lighter and held the flame toward Gojyo.

He fumbled for a moment, having forgotten he'd had a cigarette in his hand. He raised it to his lips with a slightly shaking hand and realized he'd crushed it. "Shit," he muttered, dropping it on the floor and reaching into his pocket for the pack. He inhaled deeply and settled himself to his fate.

"Let's get this over with," Sanzo said, snaking an arm around Hakkai and retrieving his lighter. "I've got better things to do than comfort this asshole all day."

Gojyo bristled and exhaled a stream of smoke in Sanzo's face. "You— This is _my ass_ we're talking about here!"

"Don't remind me."

"Oi! You're the one all prickly about going first! If you don't want to—mmmph!"

Hakkai had again crushed his mouth to Gojyo's and was presently trying to lick his tonsils, as far as he could tell. Damn, he had a long tongue. Gojyo relaxed as best he could and tried not to crush his cigarette.

"Temper, Gojyo," Hakkai said, coming up for air.

"Me? I don't see you trying to shove your tongue down _his_ throat," he said, glaring at Sanzo.

"He gets…violent," Hakkai said, the corner of his mouth quirking into a half grin.

"Oi! When have you ever kiss…oh, that Merciful Goddess woman. Shit."

"Jealous?"

"No," Gojyo grumbled.

"What the fuck are you two blathering about?" Sanzo asked.

Gojyo grinned at Hakkai. "Nothing you need to know about, ya dickless bastard."

"You won't be saying that a minute from now. Get his pants off, Hakkai, I'm sick of waiting for Mister Pansy Ass to get a grip on himself."

"My ass is a fucking temple!" Gojyo yelled.

"Good thing for Sanzo then," Goku said, and they all turned to look at him. Gojyo had nearly forgotten he was there.

Hakkai laughed. "You've been so quiet. Are you okay, Goku?"

"F-Fine," he stammered, his cheeks pinking.

"Well then," Hakkai said, and reached for the waist of Gojyo's trousers. "I suppose it's time to pay homage to the temple." He flicked his fingers and in no time flat, Gojyo's trousers and underpants were pooling around his ankles. Hakkai grabbed the hem of his t-shirt, but Gojyo stopped him.

"Leave it on. This is bad enough. 'S'not like you're gonna fuck my nipples."

Hakkai grinned. "I wasn't aware that you were shy, Gojyo. All those ladies of yours. Or are you merely all talk, hmm?"

"Fine," he said, huffing, and pulled his t-shirt over his head. He threw it at Hakkai's head.

Hakkai narrowed his eyes, though his expression was still playful. "Feeling a bit petulant, are we? We'll take care of that. On your knees, like a good boy," he added, and smacked him on the ass.

Gojyo sighed, kicked his clothes from around his feet, stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray on the dresser, and grumpily dropped to his knees in the middle of the floor. "Ow."

"What now," Sanzo said, and Gojyo heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper.

"The floor's too hard. Get me some pillows or some—"

_*whomp*_

"You didn't have to throw them, stupid monk," Gojyo said, slipping the pillows under his knees and leaning forward, bracing himself with his hands.

"Che. Didn't know you were so delicate," Sanzo said, and Gojyo heard a faint squelching sound. "What is this shit, Hakkai?"

"Just…yes, that's good, just like that," Hakkai said. Gojyo looked up. Hakkai was kneeling in front of him, his eyes focused on whatever Sanzo was doing behind him. He glanced down at Gojyo and smiled, and Gojyo shivered. Hakkai's eyes were dilated and…and wicked.

"Goku," Sanzo called.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Hold him down."

"Hold him down how?" Goku asked

"I don't care. Sit on him if you have to."

"Um, okay, Sanzo."

Gojyo felt a weight on his shoulders, and Goku's strong hands pressed him down hard.

"Oi, ease up there, you stupid monkey!" Gojyo yelled as his elbows buckled. "You trying to snap my arms in half?"

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean. And don't call me monkey," Goku said almost as an afterthought, though he did stop pushing so hard.

Gojyo could hear him breathing, nearly panting against the back of his neck and it made his skin prickle. He looked down at the floor and tried to breathe. "Will you just get on with it already?"

"Shut up," Sanzo said, obvious irritation in his voice. "Just be glad I'm feeling generous."

"Generous my ass," Gojyo said, refusing to turn around and look Sanzo in the eye as he felt something brushing against his hole. He gritted his teeth. _Fuck!_

"That's the idea," Sanzo said, and thrust his cock inside with one swift stroke.

"Ouch! You bastard! Sonnova bitch, that hurt! You're supposed to, you know, play with it first!" He tried to get to his feet, but Goku held him down.

"That really was rather rude, Sanzo," Hakkai said.

"The rules didn't say I had to coddle his ass."

"I suppose we should count ourselves lucky that you bothered with the lubricant at all. But it would have been, ah, nicer, if you'd used some on Gojyo, too."

"Yeah!" Gojyo added, breathing heavily. "Coulda gone slower, too! Shit." Gojyo's eyes were watering, but it really hadn't hurt as much as he thought at first. Sure it stung, and burned a bit, but it was more the shock of it. He'd been hurt much worse more times than he cared to count. He should have expected the bastard to play it rough, but he hadn't expected it to be that big. At least it felt pretty damn big.

"Just breathe, Gojyo," Hakkai said, softly.

It wasn't so bad just now and actually felt kind of good, well, more of a weird good, as long as the bastard didn't move…

"For fuck's sake – don't move yet! You goddamned sadist!" He struggled to free himself from Goku, but the little bastard wouldn't let go of him. "I'm gonna kill you when we're through with this, I swear I'm go—mmmmph!"

Hakkai had grabbed him by his hair, and pushed the head of his cock between Gojyo's lips.

"Ah ah. No teeth. We can't have you yelling like that, Gojyo-san. What will the innkeeper think?" Hakkai looked at Sanzo. "Please try to be gentle with him, Sanzo. We can't have you…ah…desecrating a temple in your…exalted position.

"Hmmph," Sanzo said, but stilled his movements.

Goku let out a sound that was somewhere between a giggle and a snort. Gojyo bristled and tried to object, but Hakkai tugged on his hair and pressed a bit more of his cock into Gojyo's mouth, and all that came out was a moaning sort of growl.

His mouth watered and he swallowed around Hakkai's cock, shielding his teeth with his lips, mindful of the grip Hakkai had on his hair.

"Mmm, that was nice," Hakkai murmured. "Now, Gojyo, we're both going to go slow. Just relax, and suck on it a bit, that's it, yes, just like that."

Sanzo was slowly pulling back, and the friction of his cock against Gojyo's skin sent a jolt right through to his own cock. He moaned a bit, and Hakkai hissed, sliding in just a bit deeper as Sanzo did the same from behind.

_Oh, fuck!_

Hakkai's cock was so hard against his tongue, and he ignored the little sarcastic voice in his head that whispered _cocksucker_ and tried to lick around the head, suck, lick, suck, lick. Warm and hard and smooth, and Hakkai was murmuring to him all the while.

"That's it, you can take it, you can take it, just a little more."

It felt surprisingly good, and the next time the voice sounded inside his head it was accompanied by an image of Hakkai fucking his mouth, while Sanzo fucked his ass, and it was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. Sanzo might be a bastard, but he was a beautiful bastard, and Hakkai, beautiful Hakkai with his soft voice and that wicked look in his eyes…

He moaned. Sanzo grunted and fucked him a little harder; a hard, deep thrust in, a slow, slide back—deep thrust in, slow slide back.

Goku was breathing heavily, and was practically draped over his back, rubbing frantically against Gojyo's side. He could feel his cock, hard and very warm and sticky wet, pressing into his ribs.

"You like this, don't you Gojyo," Hakkai whispered. "How many cocks can you take? You can take a little more," he said, and slid more of his cock between Gojyo's swollen lips, fucking his mouth. Sanzo gave a particularly rough thrust, and Gojyo swayed forward, taking Hakkai even deeper. Hakkai moaned, and Goku cried out, jerking his hips.

Gojyo felt the warm sticky rush as Goku came all over his back. _Stupid monkey,_ he thought somewhat fondly, _can't even wait for a proper turn._

Sanzo was fucking him even harder now, grunting with each thrust. It was like a tug of war between Sanzo and Hakkai, and he was being pushed and pulled as they fucked him back and forth. He'd lost his own rhythm and now just held on, eyes closed and just feeling everything, rolling his tongue against the underside of Hakkai's cock and trying not to fall over. His arms ached, but he didn't care.

He was going to come, oh god, he needed to come. It was almost too much. He tried to slide his hand down toward his own cock, but Hakkai stopped him.

"Goku," he said sharply, still fucking Gojyo's mouth. "Grab the base of Gojyo's cock and squeeze. Not too hard—you don't want to hurt him, but don't let him come."

"I— How?"

"Like this," Hakkai said, and Gojyo opened his eyes as Hakkai grabbed his own cock. A moment later, a small, soft hand had squeezed his cock, and he cried out, though it was muffled by Hakkai's cock.

"Not until we're finished with you, Gojyo-san," Hakkai said. "Goku, don't let go until I say. Just a little more, Gojyo," he said, lowering his voice and bucking his hips, "so gorgeous when you're being fucked. Almost, aah, love your mouth, come on, suck me, Gojyo, yes, suck, so good, so, so…"

Hakkai practically exploded in his mouth, burst after burst of warm fluid, and he gulped, trying to swallow as Hakkai slowly pulled out and released his hair.

"About fucking time," Sanzo growled, and dug his fingers into Gojyo's hips. Gojyo sank to the floor as his arms nearly gave out. The wood felt cool against his flushed face. Hakkai was rubbing his hair gently and still muttering filthy things in his ear, and Goku had a death grip around his cock, which still ached with the need to come. Sanzo…Sanzo was gripping his ass and still fucking him at a feverish pace.

"Let him go, Goku," Sanzo barked out, and Gojyo nearly fainted in relief. "Now, come, you annoying lecherous bastard…"

Gojyo tried to hold out. He really did. His whole body shuddered as he came, and Sanzo continued to pound him mercilessly.

"…Because, I'm _not_—going to—_come_—before—a—conceited—_prick_—like—_you!_"

When Sanzo released him moments later, Gojyo's knees bucked and he collapsed fully on the floor of the room. He could practically feel the other three staring at him, but he didn't care. He heard the *snick* of a lighter, and smelled the aroma of tobacco seconds later. Shit, he would kill for a cigarette right now — if he could only push his hair away from where it covered his face so that Hakkai could stick one in his mouth. He tried to ask, but it sounded like more of a strangled groan.

He could hear the others moving about the room now, apparently ignoring him as though he was another piece of furniture. Fine, they'd see how they liked it next time they played.

"Are you sure, Goku?" Hakkai asked.

"It's okay. I mean, he looks sorta dead, doesn't he?"

Hakkai reached down and brushed Gojyo's hair from his face and studied him for a moment. "He's fine. Why don't you two go out and get something to eat, and I'll help Gojyo get cleaned up, all right?"

"Yay, food! I'm starving! I want meat buns, those beef curry meat buns we had earlier! And soba noodles! Tempura soba with shrimp and beef and chicken and vegetables and fish and oh! Sukiyaki! And— Ouch! What'd you do that for? I can't help it if this sex stuff made me hungry."

"Everything makes you hungry, you stupid monkey."

"Well, if you let me eat more…" Goku's voice faded as the door closed behind them.

Gojyo breathed a sigh of relief. A hot bath. A hot bath with a couple of gorgeous ladies to wash his…

"Gojyo," Hakkai whispered in his ear and ran his fingers down his back. He was sticky and sweaty and sore everywhere, but it still felt good.

"Bath," he mumbled and tried to raise himself on to his knees.

"Yes, in a little while," Hakkai said, and straddled his back, moving the hair away from his neck and licking across the nape.

"Hakkai?" he said, puzzled. "What—?" Something hard was poking him in the back. Uh, oh.

Hakkai slid off and rolled Gojyo onto his back. Gojyo blinked up at him, noticing the glint in his eye, and as Gojyo's eyes roamed lower down Hakkai's naked body, his rather erect cock. "Hak—"

"Shhh," Hakkai whispered and kissed him, surprisingly gentle which was a relief, as his lips were still a bit swollen. "Lift up, that's good," he added as he shoved a pillow under Gojyo's hips. He kissed his way down Gojyo's body and paused at his cock, licking from root to tip. Gojyo's prick twitched from the attention, and Hakkai grinned up at him. "I see you're not dead yet. That's good. Very good."

Gojyo swallowed and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, Hakkai was kneeling between his legs, slicking his cock with his left hand. He let it go and lifted Gojyo's legs, pushing them back toward his head and spreading him wider.

"Hakkai," he said, and it sounded like a croak.

Hakkai was gentle at first, his fingers cool and slick, soothing and exciting him as they moved within him, seeking and touching and _oh god!_. As if that was what he'd been waiting for, Hakkai removed his fingers and crawled up over Gojyo's body, looking down at his face as he gently eased his cock inside.

Gojyo gasped. "Fuck," he said.

"Yes," Hakkai answered. "Yes, I think so. Hmmm, I think it was about…here," he said, and rolled his hips as he thrust.

Gojyo cried out and closed his eyes. Hakkai was fucking him in earnest now, and he rocked his own hips, wanting to take him deeper and deeper every time he fucked him right…there!

"So good," Hakkai said in his low, quiet voice, over and over, thrusting harder and deeper. Gojyo watched his face, flushed and wild, which was so unlike Hakkai. It fascinated him, and he stroked himself as he watched. He thought he could see the very moment when he came, buried deep inside Gojyo's ass, and Hakkai continued to fuck him while Gojyo brought himself off.

"Hakkai, not that I'm complaining or anything, but how the fuck is this helping me clean up?"

Hakkai's eyes glinted and he grinned, licking his lips.

"Hakkai?"

Hakkai growled and rolled him over onto his stomach.

"What—?"

Gojyo froze as a warm, wet tongue licked down the crease of his ass.

"Like this," Hakkai said, spreading Gojyo with his hands. He licked his way around Gojyo's hole, and slid his tongue inside.

"Oh, fuck!"

 


End file.
